


Perfection

by vivaforever597



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Trans Character, Trans Eli, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaforever597/pseuds/vivaforever597
Summary: In which Eli goes window shopping and Nozomi is a good girlfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [revolutionator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolutionator/gifts).



> _[You’re perfection, all that I want...](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iTFlYRH0KUE) _
> 
> I've previously written one trans!Eli fic, but not one with Nozoeli, which needed to happen, so here you are.

I rounded the corner and smiled to myself. I’d gotten Elicchi the perfect Christmas gift, and three months ahead of time, no less. What was more, it was a beautiful fall night, and I still had plenty of time to spend with the girl herself. I made my way back toward the storefront where I’d left her and saw her peering into the window, tugging at her hair. I sighed to myself. To an outsider, I knew, she would look like any other girl absentmindedly playing with her hair while she window-shopped. But I knew that wasn’t the real story.

I quickened my pace to reach her as fast as I could, then wrapped my arms around her waist. She cried in surprise: she had been so focused on her own reflection that she hadn’t seen mine approaching. “Don’t do that, Nozomi!” she scolded, turning a little pink. I had to giggle. She was just so cute when she did that.

“Would you prefer if I grabbed you a bit higher, then?” I asked, and began to move my hands to demonstrate just what I meant...

“No!” she snapped, and grabbed my arms in alarm.

I giggled again. “You really don’t have to do that, Elicchi,” I said.

She turned around and frowned at me. “I don’t trust you _not_ to do that,” she said.

I shook my head and smiled. “I mean looking in a mirror every five minutes. Or a dark shop window.” I tilted my head to indicate the window she’d been staring into. “You’re beautiful.”

Elicchi looked down at the ground. “I’m glad you think so,” she muttered.

“Ohhh, Elicchi.” I grabbed her head in my hands and tilted it back up. “Everybody thinks so.”

She smiled wanly. “Everybody except me,” she countered.

I clucked and pulled her into a reluctant hug. “No one knows,” I assured her. “No one could tell.” I nodded to her chest. “Especially not with those.”

She flushed and pulled her arm across herself as if to hide them, then realized what she was doing and let it drop. She turned back to the window and stared at her reflection. “I still see him sometimes,” she said.

“It’s fine, Elicchi,” I repeated. “No one else does.”

She smiled at me but didn’t turn back around. “I’m not sure my hair is quite right,” she murmured.

“Your hair is perfect, Elicchi,” I said.

“Or my makeup.”

“That too.”

She smiled and rolled her eyes, as if to say she didn’t believe me, although I meant every word I said. My beautiful girlfriend...

“It’s about to be a little less perfect though,” I said. She raised her eyebrows, partly in uncertainty, partly in alarm. I took advantage of her momentary confusion to spin her around and kiss her tightly. Her eyes widened, but she quickly relaxed.

I pulled back and smiled. “You’d better redo your makeup now, Elicchi. It’s not perfect anymore.”

She tried to scowl at me but couldn’t keep herself from smiling through it. “Damn it, Nozomi,” she muttered.

“But _you_ still are,” I whispered in her ear, making her blush again. “You know, Elicchi,” I said aloud, “I think we deserve a parfait.”

She pulled herself together enough to smile at me. “That sounds nice, Nozomi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Belatedly remembered that parfait is actually French for perfect. Unintentional puns. I has them.


End file.
